Destined To Fail
by bleedfordavey
Summary: Based off of true life events. Sometimes the trials we go through make us a better person...sometimes they don't. AU teen Cas/teen Dean eventually Destiel. Telling my story the Supernatural way.
1. It Begins

Authors note: I am testing the waters with this one so please review and let me know whatcha think. Thank you also this is not beta'd so please excuse all my mistakes.

I was the baby of the family having three other siblings. I was the only child still left at home with my parents. Michael, my eldest brother had been gone for several years, he had moved to New York. As far as I knew Michael was some sort of computer technician for a fairly large company. I hardly ever see Michael now; it's been almost three years since his last visit. Luci the middle child lives in Florida with our dad. I haven't seen her since I was about 8, so I barely know her. The second oldest is my sister Gabriella, who is currently serving in the army. I see her most out of all my siblings. I don't really connect very well with my family; I was a mistake after all. My mother always tried to soften that statement saying I was a "surprise baby". I knew my father wasn't very happy when he found out yet again that his wife was pregnant. Luci by far was his favorite child. After I was born things began to fall apart, my dad began drinking and sleeping around. Michael was old enough to choose which parent he wanted to be with so he left with our mother, leaving behind me and my two sisters. My childhood was not the best that's for sure. My father went through woman like he went through whiskey. Every night there was someone new keeping my father company. Nothing really registers with me about my childhood until I hit about 6 or 7, and the memory isn't worth really remembering. It had started out as a normal day, Gabby was gone as usual she never stayed in the house; in fact her room was in the garage. She refused to live in the house with our father. So I was left with Luci to play with, she always bossed me around. This day she was being really bossy, we were supposed to have our room cleaned by the time our dad came home. Luci decided she didn't want to do anything and began yelling at me telling me I had to clean the room because she was older and she could tell me what to do. I refused of course I was young but I wasn't stupid. We argued most of the day until we heard the familiar slam of the car door in the driveway. "You are in for it now Cassie." She teased me. Dad walked in the door coming straight to our room, he saw the state of it and the vein in his neck began to throb. He began yelling about how he slaved for us and we couldn't even clean our damn room. I could smell the alcohol on him as it began to fill up the room. He slapped me across the face leaving a large red stinging hand print from the bottom of my chin to almost my temple. Luci had smiled at me, but she couldn't escape dad's rage. He grabbed her by the hair dragging her out to the patio. He grabbed a pvc pipe from the porch and began to hit her with it. I shuddered in the corner, as I watched my sister spit blood, and laugh. In the end I would catch her eyes to notice that they were completely black with ecstasy. I remember having haunting dreams of her face and her laughter. My father never hit her again…well not in front of me. A year later my father called my mother explaining to her that if she didn't come and get us he was going to send us away to foster homes. I don't think my mom ever fully grasped the terror we endured living with my dad but she wasn't going to let her children go to foster homes. She sent my Aunt Ruby to come for us. Aunt Ruby was a likeable person I would say if she was getting what she wanted. I know damn well mom had paid her a good chunk to get us; she would never do anything out of the kindness of her heart. Well not for my mom anyway, later on I would find out she did it for Luci. On the day Aunt Ruby showed up Luci had stayed hugging our dad tightly, there was a hint of jealousy then but it was drowned by the fact that I was clearly disgusted by the whole situation.

Gabby and I packed all our things into the trailer and headed off to live with my mother, a sadness swept over me as we drove off knowing I would never see my father again and hopefully never see Luci either. The drive was long; I tried to sleep most of the way not wanting to hear Aunt Ruby talk about how children needed discipline. She was the type to look for something she could hit her kids about, luckily she didn't have any. Gabby and I took turns looking out the windows and counting out of state license plates, pretty much anything to pass the time. 17 hours later we pulled up to a small two story house split into two apartments. My mother's apartment was on the ground floor, some crazy cat lady lived upstairs. My heart swelled as I saw my mother run down the porch steps to meet us. She had a grin plastered on her face as she smothered us in hugs. There was nothing like the tender touch of my mother after years of discipline and disappointment from my father.

Surprisingly Aunt Ruby stayed to help us unload the truck and cook dinner, mom must have been paying her double or some shit, she was never this nice.

I remember trying to sleep the first night it was soothing and terrifying at the same time. My mother had a two bedroom apartment so I had to share a room with Gabby, which of course I didn't mind. Gabby was out cold when her head hit the pillow, she never had trouble falling asleep it was like her gift or something. I knew that night was the start of something different; maybe not something better, but something different at least.


	2. Dean Winchester

**Dean Winchester**

Life with my mother was less violent sure but it was still rather horrible. She would blame me for anything and everything. The only good thing was she worked like 12 hour a days, so she was hardly home. Every day before work she would leave me a list of things to do, if it wasn't done to her specifications she would kick me awake in the early morning hours. I had to jump up and do whatever it is she wanted me to do before I could go back to sleep.

Like my father she was usually drunk, and sometimes she even indulged herself with cocaine. A never ending cycle ensued, leaving Gabby angry and distant. It lasted for two years and then Gabby was gone; she had found a roommate and left as soon as she could. By the end of 8th grade I was head first into depression, with home life eating away at me as well as the extreme ways kids chose to pick on me. I barely left the house; I had no friends unless you count the two dogs in our backyard.

I took care of them, surprised when my mom actually remembered dog food. I was pretty alone as this point. I didn't really have high hopes when my first day of high school came around. I woke up like normal always a few hours before the bus came so I could feed the dogs and do whatever chores I could manage before it was actually time to catch the bus.

I dressed in my hand me down jeans, generic shoes, and a solid black hoodie. As I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, I managed a quick glance in the mirror. I took in the bags under my eyes that were slowly getting darker, the fresh group of pimples on my chin and the way my hair never stayed in place. Sighing I put my toothbrush up and grabbed my book bag. I suppose I was as ready as I would ever be. I locked the front door and head down the driveway.

I always made sure I carried my cd player and a small book of cds. The hour long bus ride would be unbearable without it. The only good thing about being the first one picked up was the fact that I was the first one dropped off. So for that hour I would stay huddled as far against the window as possible drowning myself in whatever cd I chose. No one really bothered me on the bus which I was thankful for, I think it was mostly because everyone was still half asleep in the mornings.

As we pulled into the parking lot I took a deep breath and put on my unbreakable mask. From years of experience I mastered being a stone until I made it home each day, I would be damned if high school would break me. No one would know how weak and alone I really was; I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

I pulled my hood up and headed toward where my first class would be. During the summer they held an open house so students could get an idea of where there classes where located. I had nothing better to do so of course I memorized where every class was.

I made it to my first class with 15 minutes to spare. The teacher wasn't even there, which I didn't mind I just sat next to the door waiting.

I was always the first one to my classes as well as the quietest person. I did my work and then daydreamed the rest of the time.

So as you can tell high school started off with a bang.

For two weeks my life stayed in this routine, wake up, clean, catch bus, school work, catch bus, home, clean and then attempt to sleep.

Monday of the third week of school is when I met him. Dean Winchester, athletic, but didn't belong to any football team. Popular but hung out with anyone who would have him. Perfection on two legs, I knew I had a crush the first time I saw him.

I remember pulling my hood up and heading to my first class like I always did, but for some reason I was so out of it that I ended up bumping into someone. My half hidden face whispering a small "Sorry" as I took a small peek to see who I happened to burden that day.

I saw the boy and nearly choked, thinking "oh shit, he is going to kill me."

The boy just grinned at me as he said "No worries, man."

I quickly turned away as my heart slammed in my chest realizing I dodged a beating and was almost late for my first class.

The day dragged on painfully slow like it always did and I hid away as usual. Nothing unusual or exciting happened until lunch.

I sat at my usual table, the one closes to the door if I ever needed a quick exit. Not feeling much like eating, I rested my head on my arms, closed my eyes, and contemplated taking a nap.

About 15 minutes later I heard a light knock on the table. I slowly lifted my head to see bright green globes staring at me. I swallowed hard wondering why Dean was here. Fear washed over me as the morning events flooded into my mind "Shit, he was here to hit me or something." I tried to run but before I could move he had put his hand on my shoulder. His gaze changed from amused to concerned in a flash as he spoke "Hey man, you alright? You look a bit jumpy."

I was speechless at this point as I watched him pull out the chair next to me and sit down. He stared at me for a bit as if waiting for some kind of reaction. I know I looked like a deer in head lights.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" He asked.

"Um…well..no I uh usually just sit by myself." I stammered.

"Yea, I've noticed." He said through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"You've noticed? Are you stalking me?" I asked. He laughed pretty hard at that and then the bell rang.

"You're a weird kid, Cas." He said with a grin. My heart stopped, he knew my name and had given me a nickname. I watched him grab his things and he was off to whatever class he happened to have next.

I couldn't tell you why Dean sat with me that day and it would be a while before we would ever speak again. Someone else was eyeing me as well that day. Had I known what I know now I never would have let Dean walk away that day.


	3. Uriel

Chapter 3-Uriel

So after that day my life took a turn into a relaxing routine. Life was getting better, well at school anyway. People ignored me more which of course didn't bother me. It did make me paranoid though, knowing these bastards they had something up their sleeves.

It had been about a month after the whole Dean incident, and no sight of him. After the first two weeks I just chalked it up to being some kind of random encounter.  
Things went on that way, silent and cold for a while. Then one random day in the middle of semester Dean catches up to me in the hall on the way to my last class. "Hey Cas, how have you been?" He says smiling.

"Um…hey Dean I've been alright just hanging around. Is there something you needed?" I reply kinda annoyed.

I mean I was overjoyed that standing before me was Dean Winchester but I was also kinda irritated at the fact that it had been months and nothing not even a wave and all of a sudden here he was talking to me.

"Well, drama club try outs are today after school and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" He said.

"Oh…ok." I said.

Then the bell rang and he was gone again. He was so unpredictable that one. Dean Winchester in drama club…really? I had the feeling this was going to be some sort of joke.

I headed to Mr. Turner's class when the bell rang. Mr. Turner was a good teacher who liked to drink. He always insists on us calling him Rufus. He seemed more of a buddy sometimes then an actual teacher, he would let me hide in the classroom when the jocks where feeling extra venomous. I wasn't really nervous about getting into drama club, Rufus had been nagging me all week about it. So of course when I walked in the door his face lit up.

"Hey boy, thought you couldn't make it!" He exclaimed.

I smiled and said "Well things change I suppose."

I was the first one there, as I am for most things since I don't really stop to chit chat with anyone.

The next person to show up was a kid named Uriel. I had seen him around at lunch time. He would always have his nose in a book.

Surprisingly he sat next to me and said "Hey man, my name is Uriel."

I smiled and said "Hello my name is Castiel."

"I know I've seen you at lunch. You always have your head down." He said.

"Oh…yea sometimes I end up taking a nap during lunch." I said laughing.

He smiled at me and we just continued talking. After about a half hour more students showed up. It was almost five by the time we got everyone's audition done. Dean never showed up, which I thought was strange. I would find out later that the coach chewed him out, telling him he couldn't have one of his football players prancing about on a stage and plus it would cut into his football practice.

So now I was in drama club because of Dean and he wasn't even there. Story of my life.

At least Rufus was happy to have me and well I did get Uriel's phone number so it wasn't a complete loss.


	4. Taking what you can get

Chapter 4

Uriel and I hit it off swimmingly, we would talk on the phone every night and sometimes mom would let him come over to study. That rarely happened because my mom hated having people in the house when she wasn't home. No doubt by the end of first semester Uriel and I were pretty close. Slowly Dean was fading into the back of my mind. I think I was starting to like Uriel and I think he was starting to like me.

I had one more drama club practice and then I was home free for Christmas break. I was looking forward to the time off of school but not forward to the holiday at home with my mom. Holidays were always hell at home, my mom always ended up yelling all day and then getting so drunk she would camp out on the living room floor because she couldn't make it to her room. This of course left me to clean up the mess in the kitchen she left if she actually made anything edible.

Drama practice went well as it always does. Uriel's mom offered to take me home which I gladly excepted since I didn't really feel like taking the bus home. I thanked Uriel's mom and said bye to Uriel.

So it was the start of my Christmas break. Of course there was an extremely long list left for me, apparently my mother was in the holiday spirit already. I got everything done and managed to grab a shower before she came home.

Mom inspected the house as usual and then headed to her room.

Christmas came and went, I received a few presents. Mostly things I needed like a new book bag and notebooks. I couldn't complain I never really knew anything else anyways.

I made my way to my room around midnight, after I was sure everything was up to my mom standards. Sighing I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I heard a knock on my window.

I got out of bed and peered out, and to my surprise it was Dean.

I grabbed my jacket and climbed out my window. My room was on the second floor so I had roof access which I loved. I wasn't sure how exactly Dean managed to get on my roof but I was curious. He smiled at me as I whispered "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you a Christmas present." He said.

"Uh…why…you barely know me and I haven't got anything for you." I whispered.

"Cas…I've been wanting to do this for a while now. Just let me." He whispered.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it stayed there. He placed both hands on my face and pulled me towards him. Our lips touched and it was magic.

"Cas…I lo.."

That's when I woke up sporting a rather noticeable boner.

Then and there I knew I was definitely gay and I really liked Dean.

The phone started ringing and I scrambled to answer it.

"Hello." I spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Castiel." Uriel answered.

I blew out the air I unintentionally was holding.

"Would you like to go to a movie sometime?" Uriel asked.

It took me a minute to reply. I just had a dream about damn Dean and here Uriel is asking me on a date. I really couldn't tell you why I said yes. Perhaps at that moment I felt like I wasn't good enough for Dean. I felt like I would be useless to him and of course I highly doubted he was gay.

So there I was awkwardly standing watching my boner fade as I told Uriel yes.

Don't get me wrong I really like Uriel and I would totally date him. Dean is like my famous crush. Someone you crush on but know you will never have.

"Shit." I thought.

How in the world was I going to break it to my mom that I was gay and convince her into letting me go to the movies with Uriel.

It was Wednesday and Uriel wanted to take me out on Friday so I had to tell my mother soon. We've never really talked about sexual preference before and I was really unsure as to how she might react.

After about an hour of fighting with myself I headed down stairs and into the living room where my mother sat on the couch nursing a hangover.

I sat next to here, a very bold move on my part but I figured if I am going to do this I better go big.

I slowly reached for her hand as I watched her eyes go big with curiosity. I held onto her hand and said "So mom…I'm gay and Uriel has asked me to the movies Friday can I go?"

Her face went red with anger and that's all I remember seeing because the next thing I knew I was flat on my back with a fat lip.

As she stood over me she exclaimed "Do what you want you ugly faggot!"

She left me on the floor and slammed her bedroom door. I wasn't really sure how to take her reaction. I pulled myself up and grabbed some ice from the kitchen before heading to my room.

I didn't see mom again until right before Uriel was suppose to be picking me up. I could smell the alcohol on her.

"You could have told me before you know, then I would have known I was raising a complete failure. I thought maybe this was a phase you would get over, but now I see you are nothing but a mess. I don't care what you do anymore, because you aren't my son anymore." She said as she stumbled back to her room.

Great my first date and my mother just disowned me.

I head out the door and wait the remainder of the time on the porch. Uriel shows up and we head to the movies. I explain to him on the way there about my mom. He feels concerned for me but he says she will get over it.

I push the shit to the back of my mind trying to make the most of the night.

I truly have a good time with Uriel and when we make it back to my house he kisses me. He asks me to be his boyfriend and I say yes. I think craving attention and being lonely are big factors in this decision.

He leaves as I make it into the dark house.

I don't think he really understands me and I don't think he really knows how much I hide, but I can say I have a boyfriend now.


	5. Getting in to deep

Chapter 5-Getting in to deep

Christmas break was gone and it was the first day back to school. It was gonna be a pretty easy semester considering I only had 3 classes I had to concentrate on my 4th period was a free period.

I was a little nervous though because Uriel and I were exclusive and I doubt he would try to hide it.

I took a deep breath and got off the bus. No one seemed to notice me as usual which was absolutely fine with me.

I made my way to where Uriel and I usual meet in the mornings and waited. Uriel greeted me with a hug.

He wasn't that great on picking up on my body language so I was surprised when he asked me what's wrong.

"Um…well my mom still won't talk to me and now that we are official I am sure the jocks are going to have a field day with me." I said with distress in my voice.

He smiled and put his arm around me. "Castiel don't worry so much. Everything will be alright."

God I hope he was right.

Uriel walked me to my first period class pecking me on the cheek before he left.

I was beginning to enjoy this relationship stuff. It was nice to know someone cared.

My first two classes flew by Uriel had lunch with me, so my lonely lunch table wasn't so lonely anymore. We always had a fun time at lunch we would get looks from most tables but it didn't matter. I was starting to feel like an actual person, like I belonged somewhere.

Little did I know shit was about to hit the fan.

Three months later my mother finally talked to me, she told me she loved me, but that she didn't think she could handle living with someone as disgusting and repulsive as I was. She also said I had until the end of the month to find somewhere to go. Of course I was devastated, here I was almost 16, no job, no money, and nowhere to turn. That night I stayed at Uriel's and that night I lost my virginity. It was a rather awkward exchange, neither one of us knew quite how things were supposed to be done. I was no longer a virgin; I didn't really feel any different. I mean of course I ended up being the bottom and I was sore, but I was the same ole Cas.

I couldn't tell you now why I did it, maybe I just needed an emotional release or someone to hold me and tell me everything would be alright. Of course Uriel thought I was just ready, I didn't tell him the real reason I was so distraught. I showed up babbling and crying. I told him I got in a fight with my mom and he never asked for details, and in a way I appreciated it but sometimes I wanted to be pushed, I wanted someone to drag the truth out.

I loved Uriel though and it was starting to be the norm. We exchanged I love you's a couple months after we started dating, but I finally felt it after he took me. I didn't really like lying to him about the home situation, but I had to get myself under control before I could actually talk about it.

So there I was walking threw the hall towards my last class of the day completely lost in thought and next thing I know BAM…I'm on the floor books and papers are flying and my nose is slightly bleeding. As I look up I notice this skinny, mousey boy holding out a tissue to me. I thank him as he helps me up.

"Hi, my name is Garth." He says with a smile as I notice a rather nasty lump being to form on his cheek.

"Uh…hi my name is Castiel and I am so sorry, are you ok?" I ramble out.

"Haha…calm down Castiel it takes more than a little lump to hurt me. The question is are you alright; you look kind of pale bro." He asked as he put the back of his hand to my forehead. I flinch at the touch and he slowly brings his hand away.

"I'm fine…j..just was lost in thought is all. Um…thanks for the tissue." I say as I begin to head towards class.

"Hey Castiel, here have my number…I mean you look like you need someone to talk to." He said.

"Um…well I am flattered but I have a boyfriend." I say.

"Haha…yea well I am not to much into men so you don't have to worry there, as a friend though I am here." He says as he begins to walk away.

I thank him and head to my last class. Thinking of how that was a very interesting encounter. That night I called Garth and I just spilled everything about my mom, about school, everything. I don't know why but Garth was actually really cool to talk to, he actually listened and let me get everything out.

Needless to say I was glad I bumped into Garth that day.


	6. When shit hits the fan

Chapter 6 When shit hits the fan

Garth and I became quick friends. We gossiped about different things, people whatever rumor was around at the time. As the deadline for my impending doom to live out on the street started to get closer I started noticing that I was spending more time with Garth, and less time with Uriel.

"Castiel, so what's up with you and Uriel lately?" Garth asked.

"What do you mean, Uriel and I are fine." I replied.

He turned and stared at me piercingly.

"Castiel, you can't lie to me. You already know this." Garth said.

"Well, he's been spending lots of time studying, so I haven't seen him much." I say.

"Studying…huh…or maybe you don't really want to spend time with him do you Castiel?" He asks.

"He has become quite irritated lately and defensive." Cas says anxiously.

Garth notices and says "I am sure it's nothing, don't worry about it. Why don't you come over to my house this Friday? I am having a party!" He exclaimed.

"Yea I guess that sounds fun. I'll be there." I say with newfound excitement.

On Friday school flew by and before I knew it I was home trying to figure out what I was gonna wear. The phone rang halfway through the process so there I was half naked running for the phone. Thank god my mom wasn't home.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby lets hangout tonight." Uriel said.

"I already have plans." I reply.

"The fuck you mean you already have plans. Who the fuck do you have plans with?" He said angrily.

"Why does it matter who I have plans with? You can't just suddenly call me and expect me to jump at your beck and call." I reply irritably.

"God damn it Cas! Is it Dean, that fucking cocky bastard?" Uriel yells.

By now I realize that Uriel is very inebriated.

"Uriel, it's not Dean. It's my friend Garth and I have to go now." I say as I hang up the phone.

The level of jealousy Uriel has been showing lately was really starting to piss me off. I took a breath and continued to get dressed. I decided on a white v-neck shirt with a grey vest and dark skinny jeans. I tried to flatten my hair and it was a no go. I took a quick look in the mirror; it was weird when I actually made an effort to dress nice I didn't look to bad. Garth was probably gonna flip considering he has only seen me in baggy jeans and sweat shirts.

Just as I was tying my shoes I heard a car horn outside. I grab my jacket and headed out to the porch, to my udder dismay it was Uriel. He stumbled out the car.

"Where you going Cassss?" He stutters out.

"You know where I am going Uriel and I suggest you leave before you do something you can't take back." I say powerfully.

"Woah…so Cas has his big boy voice today…pfft pathetic." Uriel says with a smirk.

"Uriel, what the fuck is your problem?" I scream.

"You've been cheating on me with Dean and I don't think we should be together any fucking more." He yells.

"What the fuck, Uriel! Are you serious?" I am livid now.

He starts walking towards me and then grabs the collar of my shirt. His face so close I can smell the alcohol on him.

"That's ok…Cassie I've got a secret to tell you…I've been fucking Meg Masters before we even starting dating and I still am." He whispers.

My eyes are wide with shock. I am speechless. We stand there for 5 mins, which feels more like an hour.

He finally let's go of my collar as another car pulls up. I notice the car, a black Impala. I knew Garth was gonna have someone take him to come get me but,fucking awesome timing Dean here I am with a half mental, drunk, douchbag who is accusing me of sleeping with Dean. I knew this wasn't gonna end well.

Surprisingly Uriel stumbles back to his car and begins to leave.

I take a deep breath. Then I hear a loud scraping noise and look up. Uriel has gotten so close to Dean's car that his rear view mirror is leaving a huge scratch along the side.

The coward Uriel speeds off as Dean begins to rage.

"Cas, what the fuck was that about? Do you see what he did to my car?" Dean yells

All I can do is fall to my knees as I try to take in all the shit that has just happened. Uriel has been cheating on me.

Uriel just scratched Dean's baby.

I will have nowhere to live in exactly one week and Dean Winchester is standing in my driveway.

I am lying on the ground now, hyperventilating. Garth is holding my hand telling me everything is gonna be alright. He is yelling something to Dean, but before I can find out what it is everything goes black.

The next thing I know is I wake up on my couch, very disoriented. I look around the room Garth is in the chair next to the couch flipping through an old magazine, while Dean is standing in the doorway with his arms folded and wrath written all over his face.

I adjust and close my eyes, not ready yet to deal with the situation, luckily no one notices.

"Garth, what the hell was that anyway?" Dean whispers.

"I am not really sure man. I know Uriel and Cas had been having some problems lately, but I didn't know it was to this multitude." Garth replys.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dean asks.

"I am sure he will be fine, I think he just fainted is all." Garth whispers.

I take a deep breath in and blow it out as I turn towards were Dean was standing. I open my eyes and for a split green melts into blue. Dean looks away a slight blush spreading.

Garth moves from his chair.

"Are you alright Castiel?" He asked.

"No…I mean Yeah…I mean I don't know." I say.

"Can you tell us what happened?" He asked.

I look to Garth then to Dean and swallow the lump in my throat. Just as I begin to talk Garth's phone begins ringing.

"Shit sorry Castiel, I've gotta take this." He goes outside.

Dean moves to the chair and takes a seat. We sit in silence until Garth informs us that his dad got into an accident and is in the hospital. He assures us its nothing serious but Dean offers the keys to his car and tells him, he will stay with me until Garth gets back. Garth looks at the keys in disbelief, but heads out the door anyway.

A few minutes after Garth leaves I say "I can't believe you let him take baby."

"Well, she is already messed up so I don't see him making it any worse." He says through gritted teeth.

"What the hell was that all about anyway?"

I am like a deer in headlights; this is Dean Winchester sitting in my house angry as hell I can't possibly talk to him.

Dean senses the tension and begins to soften. He takes a seat next to me on the couch.

"Look Cas I just want to know what happened? I am not going to yell at you or be mad. You are not the one that hurt baby. Can you please tell me? Dean said pleadingly.

Our eyes locked and I suddenly felt calmer and safe. I also Dean's hand on my back rubbing soothing circles.

I began to tell him everything. When I finally finished I was rewarded with a hug.

I couldn't handle it and started to just cry and cry.

Dean just held me tighter and told me it would be alright.

I cried myself to sleep right in the arms of Dean Winchester.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I woke up I was surprised to see Dean was still there with is arm draped over me, and his head lying on my hip. Apparently during the night I fell over onto the couch and Dean came with me.

I was content for about a second and then I remembered my mom. I tried as carefully as I could to slide Dean off me and onto the couch. To my surprise it was a great success. Dean rolled over, snored and that was it.

I mean I know my mom saw us, there was no way she could miss the couch on the way to her bedroom.

I looked at the clock on the wall it said 9am, my mom would be leaving for work soon.

I had to confront her, before I was kicked out I needed her to know how I felt and I needed closure.

I walked through the hallway towards her bedroom, noticing all the pictures of me that had been hanging on the wall were either on the floor or stacked in the trash can in the hallway.

I heard the blow dryer click off as I knocked on her door. A couple seconds later she opened the door.

"What?" She inquired.

"Look mom we need to talk." I answered.

"Fine, but be quick I need to leave for work soon." She said.

"Mom, I love you ok. I know you don't approve of what I am, but honestly I have no choice. I can't help who I am attracted to. It doesn't change who I am, I am still your little Cassie." I say as I notice the tears streaming.

She doesn't say anything. She just looks at me.

I see tears falling from her eyes; I think I finally am getting through to her. The tears soon turn to rage and I find her hands on my throat.

"My little queer Cassie! My faggot son!" She screams.

I begin to lose consciousness, having caught me by surprise I had no chance to defend myself.

In the darkness I hear Dean's voice.

"You get the fuck away from him!"

Then it all goes quiet and still.

When I wake up, I am alone with a blanket draped over me.

Feeling a disoriented, I take my time getting up. I notice it's been an hour since I confronted my mother.

I go to her room and of course she is gone, as well as her overnight bag. No telling when she might be back.

I go to the bathroom and notice my neck in the mirror. The bruises have already started to show. If Dean hadn't been there I probably would have died.

"Shit Dean." I think to myself.

I make my way back to the living room to look out the window, no one or nothing out there.

"Well fuck all alone, I guess" I saying sighing.

I plop onto the couch, thinking about just sleeping all day, but then I notice a piece of paper folded neatly on the coffee table.

"Dear Cas,

I am sorry about what your mother has done. After I pulled her off of you she grabbed her bags and ran. I almost chased after her, but I knew I needed to make sure you were ok. I put you on the couch and then called Garth. I didn't know how you might react considering I almost slugged your mom. Also I needed to get home to check on my brother and take a shower and shit. When you wake, if you need someone call me. Hell if you want to stay a couple nights you are more than welcome. I know you barely know me, but I can't stand for someone to be in pain especially if I can help.

Here if you need me,

Dean"

I reread the letter a dozen times not believing my eyes.

It took me a good two hours to get the courage to call Dean.

The phone rang twice and then that deep voice answered "Hello."

"Hey Dean, it's Cas."

"Hey Cas are you ok? Do you need anything?" Dean said slowly.

"Um…well I am not really enjoying the silence over here is there any way that you can come get me?" I ask nervously.

"Sure Cas, I'll be over right away." He said.

Before I knew it he had hung up the phone and I was in the bathroom vomiting.

After emptying my stomach three times I heard a quiet knock on the door.

I opened the door and boy was it a sight to see.

His clothes were the same as always and except for his hair being a bit damp and him smelling amazing nothing had really changed, but it felt like something had and I couldn't put my finger on what.

"Cas you look pretty horrible, do you need to go to the hospital?" Dean asked with concern.

"I don't know, do you think I should?" I asked.

Before I had time to hear his reply I was running to the bathroom again. After throwing up for the fourth time, I felt the urge to piss. As I went through the motion I noticed this tingly sensation in the back of my legs, and painful clear blisters forming on my sensitive area.

"What the fuck now." I whispered.

I walked back to the living room and said "Dean I think something is wrong, will you take me to the hospital?"


	8. Bobby's Place

Chapter 8

Bobby's place

Dean drove me to the hospital. We didn't talk much along the way and of course that was fine with me because there was no way I was going to tell Dean about my current situation.

"Hey Cas we are here." Dean said breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh ok thanks Dean." I said as I started to get out of the car.

"Hey you want me to go with you?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh…no Dean I can just call Garth when I am done." I said.

"Ok…if you are sure?" He questioned.

"Yea…I'll be alright, just want to make sure everything is ok." I said as I started walking up the ramp towards the hospital.

I watched Dean pull out and drive away.

Just like that the anxiety swept over me almost making me blow chunks on the side walk.

"Fuck what is wrong with me?"

I head into the emergency room entrance and check in with the lady at the front desk.

"Honey it might be a bit of a wait, there is a waiting room down the hall if you want to take a seat." She says to me with a smile.

So I head down the hall and take a seat on one of the plastic seats provided.

The anxiety begins to grow, soon I catch myself pacing and biting my almost gone fingernails.

After almost an hour I hear them call my name, I follow the nurse towards my assigned room.

She takes my temperature, weight and blood pressure assuring me that everything seems normal.

She tells me to take a seat; the doctor would be in shortly and to change into a gown.

I pick up the paper gown as she leaves the room.

"Ugh, I hate hospitals."

I successfully strip and dress into the paper gown provided.

15 mintues later I hear a knock on the door.

"Come on in Doc." I say.

"Hello Castiel my name is Dr. Bathy. What brings you to the emergency room?" He says with a thick British accent.

I take a deep breath and say "Well, I've noticed some blisters in a rather uncomfortable area."

"I see, have you had intercourse recently?" Dr. Bathy asks.

"Yea probably about two weeks ago." I reply.

"Hmmm…well mind if I take a look?" He asks.

"Well, that is why I am here so let's get this over with." I say.

He examines the area and takes some samples.

"Well Castiel we won't know exactly what this is until the results come back, but to be safe no intercourse or anything to cause discomfort until then. You are free to go. You will receive a phone call when the results come back." He says as he shakes my hand.

After he leaves I put my clothes back on and call Garth.

"Hey man can you come pick me up from the hospital?" I ask.

"Yea man, I'll see if my uncle will let me borrow one of his clunkers. You ok?" He asks.

"I don't know. I'll explain when you get here." I say.

I sit on the bench outside and decide to text Dean.

Cas: Hey Dean everything seems to be fine, thanks for taking me to the hospital. Garth should be here soon.

Dean: Glad everything is alright and np man. Think you'll be staying with Garth for the night?

I giggle to myself still finding it strange that Dean and I are actually starting to be friends.

Cas: Yea most likely

Just as the message sends Garth pulls up.

I get in the car and we head to Garth's house.

By the time we make it to Garth's house it's almost nightfall and I was feeling pretty exhausted.

This was the first time I'd been at Garth's house and it looked pretty amazing. The paint was chipping on the outside but it was huge with a garage attached to it.

"Damn Garth you didn't tell me you were rich!" I say a bit excited.

"Haha I am not rich but Bobby might be a bit." He said smiling.

"Who's Bobby?" I ask.

"Oh you will see." Garth says as he heads towards the front door.

We walk into the gigantic house and the first thing I notice is all the books. Piles and piles of books, everywhere.

"Bobby I'm back." Garth yells.

"Quit yelling ya idjit." We hear from the kitchen.

Garth runs in the kitchen and I follow, catching the tail end of a hug.

"So who's this handsome fellow?" Bobby asks.

"This is the famous Castiel." Garth replys.

I giggle and shake Bobby's hand. "Nice to meet you sir." I say.

"I've heard a bit about you son. It's nice to finally meet ya." Bobby says.

"Now who is hungry?" He says as he flip the steak he's been cooking in the pan.

I smile at Garth and help him set the table.

Bobby made steak, french fries, and salad. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. I kept complimenting him on it in between mouthfuls.

After dinner we just sat and talked about everything. I could see where Garth got his friendliness from.

It was about 1am before I started to share the events of the day. I told them about the fight with my mother, and Uriel. I told them that I had gone to the hospital, took some test and the results would be in soon. I just completely and utterly let go. I started to get emotional and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Bobby and Garth both came to my side and held me in a warm hug, which made it worse because this place felt like home more than any other place I had experienced.

After a good long cry, Bobby said I should try to get some sleep and that Garth and I could stay home from school tomorrow if we wanted to.

I thanked him and headed upstairs to the guest room. The wallpaper was a light peach color and the room smelled of cinnamon. I was so exhausted I didn't even turn up the covers I just threw myself on the bed and I was out.


	9. Test Results

Chapter 9 Test results

Laughter and good times were had for about a week and then I decided I should probably get back to my own house. I had to see if the doctor had called the house plus I needed to figure out where I was gonna stay. I had thought about maybe calling one of my siblings, although I wasn't really close to any of them at the moment.

Dean had come over to Bobby's for dinner so he said he would drop me off on his way home. We both hugged Bobby and Garth goodbye.

About 20 minutes later Dean and I were pulling up to my house. Seeing the darkness inside made me want to just stay in the car. I knew as soon as I walked into that house I was gonna be alone.

I sighed as I leaned to open the door, to my surprise I felt a hand on my shoulder holding me back.

"Cas, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Dean asked with worry in his eyes.

It took me a minute to comprehend the question.

"Oh Dean I appreciate it I really do, but I think I need some time to think. Maybe you can come over tomorrow?" Cas replied.

Dean smiled as he said, "Ya know I understand and lets hangout tomorrow. Maybe you can meet Sammy."

"Sounds good." I said as I exited the car.

I waved goodbye as Dean pulled out my driveway.

As I turned around I felt chills grace my skin. The house looked menacing and evil. I sighed and headed to the door, turning the key to hear it's usual click.

I walked into the house, first noticing that the couch was missing. As I took a sweep of the house I noticed mostly everything was gone except the stuff in my bedroom and to my surprise the home phone. I thought that was quite odd, knowing full well that my mother had left then rather deal with her faggot son.

I saw the answering machine blink three times indicating three messages. I sat down indian style on the floor and braced myself.

I hit the play button for the first message:

"Hey Castiel…this is Nurse Anna from Doctor Bathy's office. Just wanted to let you know your test results were in and that you could pick them up anytime. Thank you so much, Bubye."

Ok test results were in, I let a breath out and listened for the next message:

"Hey Castiel…this is Nurse Anna again just wanted to know if you wanted to set up a follow up appointment to talk to the doctor. Your mother didn't make one when she came to get your test results. She said she would tell you to call us and make one when you had time. So just checking up on you. Thank you."

Shit my mother got the test results, but before I gone completely nuts I wait to here the next message.

"Hey faggot son. I got your test results. I can't believe you were fucking that boy you are such a disgrace to this family. I won't spoil anything for you…but I wish I could see the look on your face when you read those results. They are on the top of the fridge. Also as you probably can tell I fucking left. I am getting as much distance between you as possible. Don't ever try to contact me. Have a fucking nice life and just so you know your punishment for your sins starts after you hear this message."

There was a loud beep and then nothing. Silence crept in and all I could do was sit there trying to breath. I felt like I was having a panic attack…everything crashing down on me. What did the results say? How can my mom be this way? She said she would always love me?

Tears were welling up in my eyes as I walked to the fridge.

They began to fall as I opened the already opened envelope.

I skimmed through all the doctor lingo and got to the bottom where I read the results.

Positive for genital herpes.

Now at first I wasn't sure how to react, I just stood there stupidly rereading the results.

I thought this can't be happening to me, after so much shit and now this. I closed my eyes and tried to take calming breaths.

Don't break yet, just read everything first I told myself.

Luckily the doctor made it easy for me because inside the envelope was all kinds of information for me.

Basically to sum it up…genital herpes is an sexually transmitted disease. There is no cure, it sits inside your nerve cells dormant and whenever it decides to show up it does. Most outbreaks are stress related and outbreaks tend to lessen as time goes on so they say. It can be very painful at times, blisters form in your genital area and last for a good two weeks creating a crater like wound that takes forever to heal. No matter the time you can always pass it to someone else.

Yes, I wasn't dying, but it sure gave me a mental fuck.

I sat with my back against the fridge for a good two hours just crying.

I was now living with a mistake that someone else made and it would be with me forever.

I had never felt so alone.


	10. A brief pause in sanity

**A/n: Thank you so much for all my followers and those of you who have stuck with me. I know I haven't really left many notes about this story and that yes my updating is pretty crazy. I just don't always have the motivation to write and I am sorry for that. Also in this chapter you will notice bold sentences and that's basically Cas's inner dialogue. I hope you all like this chapter and please review, even if you want to tell me sucks lol. Thanks again.(=**

Chapter 10 A brief pause in sanity

I didn't sleep that night and by Saturday afternoon I was completely numb. I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't answer my phone. I felt so lost.

I sat alone in that empty house and just drowned myself in silence.

I was so numb I turned to the blade. I hadn't cut in years. I needed some release, something to stop this numbing ache.

I had a pocket knife my dad gave me when I was little, it was still sharp.

I pulled my pant leg up and took the first strike. A soft sting and then the beads of blood came to the surface. I liked to watch this process, over and over I did it. My leg was soon a big mess, which made me feel more of a mess.

I never cut to deep, the blood never flowed to the floor. It was just small stinging cuts. Just something to help release my anger, my pain.

I laid there on the floor, leg a bloody mess, tears streaming down my face. I had been abandoned in every sense of the word.

I wanted to be alone but then I didn't.

I wanted to call Garth and Dean, but I knew they would never understand.

I could wait it out until Monday, right.

If they didn't hear from me, it wouldn't be a big deal.

People don't always check there phones. People don't always automatically text back.

I finally checked my phone out of mere curiosity around sunset. I had about 10 missed calls from Dean and Garth both and a billion text messages. It was kinda over whelming so I just set the phone back down next to me.

I wanted to pull myself together.

I wanted to call Dean and tell him I needed him, but how would he even deal with me in this state.

My disgusting disease, my bloody mess of a leg, let alone all the mental shit rolling around in my brain.

I couldn't call him…not like this.

I wanted to find Uriel and kill him.

I wanted to kill Meg.

I wanted to do all these things, but I could never motivate myself to get off the floor.

When suddenly I heard a loud knock at the door, panic striken, I hastily shoved my pant leg down and placed the knife in my pocket.

I felt my leg sting as the fabric rubbed against it.

"You deserve this pain, you are ugly, and disgusting now." Kept replaying over and over in my head.

I made my way to the door, looking out the peephole, my stomach drops as I realize who it is.

Fuck.

I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Hey Dean." I say trying to supply my best fake smile.

"Cas…thank god." He says as he pulls me in for a quick hug.

I flinch at the sudden closeness, but I don't thing Dean notices.

"Garth and I have been worried about you man. Are you ok?" He asks noticing my clothes are the same as yesterday and the bags under my eyes.

"Yea, I am alright. Just didn't sleep much last night." I said.

Or rather not at all.

"Yea dude I can tell, you got bags under your eyes the size of Utah." He states with a chuckle.

Not finding anything funny I still smile and chuckle as well.

"So I thought we were hanging out today. What happened?" He asks.

"I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind." I say not wanting to go into much detail.

"Yea…your mom again. Oh wait dude where is all your furniture?" Dean asks as shock sets in on his face.

Fuck. Dean just go away.

"Yea…so funny story my mom left and now I am all alone." I say.

"Cas man, that's not funny, that's fucking horrible. So you stayed here alone last night. I should've stayed with you." He says looking up into my eyes.

He looks sad and I try to think of words to say but I come up empty.

Between holding the tears and watching Dean's beautiful face I am speechless.

Dean closes the gap between us and holds me for a while.

We pull apart and he frowns "There is something else isn't there Cas? Something else is bothering you. I can tell."

Why Dean…How can you just pick this shit up.

"Yes…but I don't really want to talk about it." I say looking into those emerald eyes.

"Ok Cas I won't push you. If you need me I'll be here." Dean says.

"But…why?" I whisper.

He looks at me kinda shocked.

"Cas we are friends. I mean I hope we are friends. I like you. You are a good person." Dean answers.

Dean thinks I'm a good person. What planet is he from?

"So this is for your own good. You are going to go take a shower get yourself cleaned up and pack everything you want to keep. Then we are taking your ass to Bobby's." Dean says matter of factly.

"Dean I just left there, I can't stay with them forever." I say pleadingly.

"Well actually, Bobby, Garth and I had a little chat earlier and they want you to come live with them." He says excitedly.

My head is swimming, to many emotions at one time. I start to feel like I am gonna pass out. I grab Dean's arm to steady myself.

"Are you ok?" He asks grabbing my waist in an attempt to keep me upright.

"Yea…I am just surprised." I lie. In reality I am so completely overwhelmed.

After the talk Dean says he will wait for me in the living room and I head to the bathroom.

What have I gotten myself into. They can't have this disgusting weirdo living with them. I can't put this burden on them. I'll talk to Bobby, I'll let him know the offer is very nice but I'm not worth the trouble.

I take my clothes off and get in the shower. The urge to cut a slight stinging in my brain. I bet if would look better as it mixes with the water and goes down the drain. Finding beauty in the pain.

Boy you sure are a piece of work Cas.

I fight the urge knowing that Dean is still in the house. I let the water wash over me. I try not to think about the dried blood on my leg as I lather the soap and wash my body. I try not to think of the blisters, now painfully sore as I wash my hair.

I finally decided to get out when I notice the water getting slightly colder.

I walk to the mirror wiping the condensation off and look at myself.

I don't really look different except for the bags under my eyes, but I feel worlds away. I don't want to be here inside myself with my brain, and all these thoughts flooding in.

I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair and then I tie the towel around my waist. I left my clothes back in my room not thinking. Luckily the cuts were high up on my leg so I didn't worry much about Dean seeing them.

I walk out of the bathroom and I see Dean in the hallway with a box taking the pictures off the wall. He turns and I see a slight blush on his cheeks.

Shit you are half naked Cas.

"Um…I thought you might want to keep the pictures." Dean says through a smile.

"Oh yea…um I am gonna go get dressed." I say hastily as I run to my room.

"Haha you big stupid." I say to myself.

I go to my closet and pick a pair of black sweat pants out. I don't need to impress anyone I am damaged goods now.

I pull out my favorite hoodie and pull it on. It's warm on my cold drenched skin.

I sit on my bed and look around knowing this will probably be the last time I am here. It's weird calling a place so painful and evil home. But I can't lie this is my home and well I just might miss it a little bit.

I grab a discarded suitcase from my closet and start neatly folding my clothes and packing them.

When I am almost done packing my closet I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey Cas can I come in?" Dean asks.

"Sure" I reply.

He opens the door and stumbles as he tries to walk in with to big boxes in his hands.

He smiles as he sets them on the floor in front of my bed.

"I thought you could maybe use these." He said.

I smile and say "Yea I probably can, I don't have much to pack."

We continue to pack it doesn't take long even with Dean's short interruptions of him asking what's this? And How come you never told me you had this book?

It was quite cute actually and I hated myself for thinking that way.

Dean would never like me like that.

After everything, all the pain, why now would I get something, someone I truly wanted.

I dismissed the idea as we started loading stuff into his car.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I read back on my story the other day and realized the parts that were suppose to be in bold were not so I hope that didn't get to confusing between Cas's brain and his actual conversations. Well to those that continue reading thank you very much, it means a lot to me. Feel free to review…any comment would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 11

Surprisingly we fit everything in Dean's car, apparently it's bigger on the inside.

Dean got in the car and waited for me as I went to say my goodbyes. I walked up the steps of the porch and looked in. It was pretty bare now, anything I didn't take we just bagged up and took to the dump.

I walked through the house one last time stopping at my mother's bedroom, it still smelled of her. I closed my eyes and leant on the door frame, trying to remember when things were simpler. Sighing I let one tear escape and headed back towards the front door.

Things were changing and I didn't know how to deal with that, but I didn't want to burden Bobby. I had to do something, maybe I would be back in this house sooner then later.

I could lie, tell them some random aunt is taking me in or something.

I pushed that idea to the side and got into the passenger seat of Dean's car.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered. He smiled and started the car.

I looked back at the evil house as we sped off.

The ride to Bobby's was rather uneventful, besides the occasional stab to the back from all the junk in the back seat and hearing Dean trying to belt out his favorite rock ballad.

I hated that I always stared to long, or that I was starting to get comfortable with him.

When we made it to Bobby's there was a group hug from Bobby, Garth, and Dean and then we began to unload the car.

By the time we finished getting all my stuff in the room it was almost 3 in the morning.

Dean had fallen asleep on the couch next to Garth. Bobby had said his goodnight hours ago after we got all the really heavy stuff in the house.

I grabbed the spare blanket off the back of the couch and covered the boys up.

Tomorrow would be a lazy day for sure and then back to school Monday. We only had a few weeks left and I couldn't miss any more days or I would fail.

I honestly really wasn't looking forward to it, but at least I now had Dean and Garth to keep me company.

I can't believe that I am even friends with Dean. He is like the most popular guy in school. Granted Dean tends to ignore me some days, hell some days I don't even see him at all, but I don't blame him. He is the captain of the football team and almost always surrounded by people. No one says much to me really, I am still invisible. Most days it doesn't bother me. I think the main reason I am dreading school is the fact that Uriel will be there. I try my best to avoid him on a daily basis, but I would have to talk to him Monday. I needed to confront him. I really wanted to hurt him, but I knew I would never have the guts.

I sat on the bed that was now mine and laid back sighing. All my strength was gone for the day, all I could do was look up at the ceiling and let the tears fall.

Why is this happening to me? Do I really deserve this? I can't bare to live with myself?

Nonstop questions and thoughts kept me up, I couldn't tell you if I slept that night or not. I am sure I got a few hours but I am sure it wasn't quality sleep.

When I finally got tired of rolling around I heard a small knock on the door.

"Yes." I answered.

"Hey man it's Garth, can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He walks over to me and sits on the bed beside me.

"How ya doing Cas?" He asks as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Eh..ya know same old shit." I say forcing a smile.

"Yea well that fake smile can't fool me and you know it. What's going on Cas?" He asks seriously.

"Nothing." I say as my throat goes dry.

"Cas I don't want to push you but you need to tell me what's going on." Garth says.

"Garth, I don't really know how to tell you." Cas replies.

The only topic up for discussion was the doctor's results, he would never tell Garth about the cutting.

"Take your time. You know no matter what I am here for you man. You are like a brother to me." He says as he rubs my back.

"Garth, I got my test results back from the doctor. Well actually my mom got them but that's beside the point. And well…I've got herpes." I whisper.

Garth opened his mouth a couple time like he was gonna say something but instead he just wrapped his arms around me.

I began to sob then knowing there was no way I was gonna keep it together. I continued to tell him about the message my mom left me and how I didn't sleep at all the night before and the whole time he just held me.


	12. From Good to Worse

A/N: Thanks if you are still reading this! It means a great deal to me.(= Please review! Extra special thanks to ILoveSupernaturalcasismine, thanks for being awesome.(=

Chapter 12

From Good to Worse

I made Garth swear to not tell Dean. If Dean was gonna know I wanted to be the one to tell him and I wanted it to be on my terms. We had a pretty good Sunday. Most of it was spent on the couch watching movies, while Bobby made us popcorn and other snacks of goodness. I felt pretty happy, in fact it was the happiest I felt in a long time. Spending the day sandwiched in between Dean and Garth had done me good. I slept like a baby Sunday night.

The blaring of my alarm clock startled me the next morning. So much so that it had gotten thrown a crossed the room. Garth had come in and almost tripped over the thrown it.

"Cas, you trying to kill me?" Garth asked through a chuckle.

"Mmm..no. Still sleepy." I said as I rolled over.

"Cassie come on you gotta get ready for school." Garth said while pushing my shoulder.

"No, I don't want to." I said.

"Oh come on I bet it won't be as bad as you think. On the plus side we have Dean to take us to school and Bobby is making blueberry pancakes DUDE!" He said excitedly.

Garth had me at blueberry pancakes.

"Alright, alright I'll be down in a minute. Why does Bobby have to be such an awesome cook?" I said pouting.

Garth just laughed, ruffled my hair and then left.

I honestly wasn't dreading school, I was dreading the people who were gonna be in the school.

I pulled the covers away, already feeling the warmth fade away despite the sun shining it's ass off outside.

If I make it through today it's going to be a miracle.

After like 5 minutes of throwing boxes around I finally found my clothes, deciding on a plain v-neck T-shirt and dark jeans. I was ready to go.

As soon as I hit the stairs my mouth started to water, pancakes smelled so freaking good.

I took the stairs two at a time and made in the kitchen just as Garth and Dean were sitting down.

"Heya Cas, looks like you just rolled out of bed." Dean said while laughing.

"Well Dean it's because he did. The only way I got him to come down was to tell him about the pancakes." Garth chuckled.

I just smiled as I took a seat and as if on que the pancakes had arrived.

"Alright boys enjoy. I am off to work, make sure you get to school on time. Ok Dean?" Bobby said pointedly.

"Wha…why you singling me out like that old man." Dean replied through a mouth full of pancakes.

"You know why." He said punching Dean on the arm.

"Is there something I should know about?" I asked as Bobby left the house.

"Well Deano here likes to test the speed limits on some roads, so all last year he would leave later and later each day to see if he could make it to school on time. He was late like every day." Garth said between fits of laughter.

"Aw shaddap! You're the one who said I couldn't do it so it's your fault Garthy von sneezeburger!" Dean exclaimed.

I never laughed so hard in my life. Garth kept telling me stories about Dean like how he almost hit a bunny on one of the days and he had like a mental breakdown when they reached the school parking lot.

I was still laughing when we all made it to the school.

"Shaddap Cas!" Dean said with mock hurt in his voice.

I smiled at him. All in all the morning was going fabulous.

Maybe today won't be so bad.

As I walked up to my locker, my stomach went in my throat.

Written on it in big black letters were the words "I got the herps"

My throat was closing at this point, and I felt like someone was squeezing my insides. If things couldn't get worse Uriel had shown up with Meg in hand.

"So Cas looks like everyone now knows who the disease factory is." Uriel smirked.

"Yea I wonder who I got it from." I sneered.

"I would like to know as well, since you're the one who gave it to me." He said.

My brain went dead.

I GAVE IT TO HIM. I GAVE IT TO HIM. WAS HE SERIOUS.

"Excuse me!" I shouted.

A crowd was starting to gather now.

"Well at least that's what everyone else will think." He whispered.

"I can't fucking believe you! You cheated on me and I get to pay for your disgusting actions and then you dare to accuse me of cheating on you!" I yelled.

My face was red with anger now. I felt like I was gonna explode into a million pieces.

"I should have you arrested, taking my innocent body to bed with you, only to disease me." Uriel said playing the crowd with mock tears.

Meg was now hugging him and faking comfort.

I couldn't take it. The anger was to much.

Before I could even realize what I was doing I dropped my bag and punched Uriel square in the jaw. His eyes widened with shock, but I didn't stop. I just kept punching and punching. Everything moved in slow motion, I couldn't tell you how many times my fist connected to his face but each smacking sound satisfied my anger. After what seemed like forever I felt strong hands pulling me away. I began to thrash and kick until I heard his voice.

"Cas buddy, it's Dean." He said with worry in his voice.

My body went limp then and all I could feel was the throbbing in my fists.


	13. Finally Someone On My Side

Chapter 13-Finally Someone On My Side

Dean had helped me to the nurses office and stayed until the nurse practically shoved him out the door. As he was leaving he said a quick "We will talk later." And then he was gone.

The nurse was very nice and tried her best to have a conversation with me, but I was still in a daze to make out anything she was saying to me.

I snapped out of it when I noticed my knuckles stinging.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Sorry honey, got to make sure you don't get infected." She said smiling.

"I'm sure you had a good reason for smashing that boy face?" She questioned.

I just nodded.

"Well you don't have to tell me but I am sure the counselor and principal are probably going to want to know." She said after she had finished putting bandages on my knuckles.

"Here's a note, head straight to the principal's office. I already let them know you are on your way." She said.

I took the note and felt kind of hurt that she thought I might leave school or something. Yeah, I totally just kicked a kid's ass but I wasn't stupid. I took responsibilities for my actions.

I walked with shaky legs to the principal's office.

"Damn it Cas what have you gotten yourself into now" I thought.

I opened the door and walked to the receptionist.

"H..Hi my name is Cas. I guess the principal is expecting me?" I said.

I was very nervous I had never met the principal before so I didn't know what to expect or who.

"Oh yes Castiel, it's that door to your left." She said smiling.

"Why the fuck is everyone so cheery around here it's kind of ridiculous" I thought.

I walk into the office and who I see behind the desk shocks me.

It's Bobby….Bobby is our principal…how in the world did I miss this.

I mean I never did ask Bobby what he did and Garth never told me.

"Castiel, please take a seat." He beckons.

I do as I am told, looking around the medium size office. First noticing the shiny gold name plate that read "Principal Singer", next noticing the small wallet size frame that held a picture of Garth smiling. On the walls were all kinds of awards and academic certificates.

It was a nice office and I had suddenly wished I was here for a pleasant visit, but sadly I knew I was in big trouble.

"You look in shock Mr. Novak, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Well I didn't know you were the principal. On my behalf I've never actually been in trouble and I guess I just never paid attention." I answer.

"I try not to let my personal life interfere with my job, don't want other kids thinking I show favoritism." He says.

I nod.

"So Mr. Novak tell me what happened today, please." He says.

I clear my throat and begin to tell him about all the events of the morning and also including the details of the test results. He doesn't say much just nods mostly and writes a few things down.

At this point I am utterly terrified, thinking he might kick me out of his house and out of school.

"So the nurse patched me up and now I am here." I say finishing my story.

By this point I am as white as a ghost and a migraine has set in. I wait for my sentence.

He looks at me for a few minutes.

"Cas, here's what we are going to do, for the rest of the year you have to visit the school counselor every day. Uriel is going to be suspended until further notice only because I haven't decided how long I want him to rot at home. He is being suspended for sharing personal information without your consent as well as being a complete dick." He says with a wink.

I can't control the smile that spreads a crossed my face.

"So you're not kicking me out of school or your house?" I ask with a hint of worry in my voice.

"No way Cas, although I don't condone violence. I do believe people get what they deserve and I don't think you deserve to be punished for this." He says.

A newfound respect sets into my chest for Bobby Singer.

"Now Cas, do you think you can finish your classes out today? You really shouldn't miss any more days." He asks.

"Yeah I should be alright." I say.

"And don't worry about Uriel he will be out of school in no time." He says.

"Thank you, Mr. Singer for everything." I say as I stand and hug him.

"Alright with the mushy stuff haha…get back to class." He says sternly.

"Yes sir." I salute and walk towards the door.

I notice Uriel sitting in the waiting area with tissue stuffed up his nose and two nice black eyes setting in.

I feel pretty good about myself as I walk to class and things seemed to be looking up, or so I thought.


End file.
